In hydrocarbon exploration and energy industries, estimation of subterranean hydrocarbon reservoirs is accomplished using various techniques for measuring formation properties. Some techniques involve coring, in which rock cores from a formation are taken by drilling into a formation using a drill string that includes a core bit. During a coring operation, a rock core in the drill string is retrieved by retrieving the core via the drill string or wireline, which is referred to as “tripping.” During tripping, damage to the core can occur due to decompression in the borehole, which can change various properties of the rock in the core and thus compromise results of analysis of the core at the surface. Tripping schedules should be planned that minimize core damage while allowing retrieval of the core within an acceptable time frame.